Rendezvous chez la psy
by fantarola
Summary: J'ai réédité " rendezvous chez la psy... ce sont des méchants, que j'ai envoyé chez la psy pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi ils étaient méchants... vous verrez le résultat...
1. Voldie chez la psy

Bon voilà c ma première fic * yeux plein d'étoiles * J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Disclaimer : mais non voldie ne m'appartient pas mais la psy oui!!!!!  
  
Je tiens à spécifier que la psy est moldu mais qu'elle a lu les quatre livres d'Harry Potter et vu qu'elle est psy elle est pas vite vite. ( dsl si ya des psy qui lieront ma fic..)  
  
Je tiens à rassurer tous les lecteurs que la psy était protégé par un sort unique et que voldie ne pouvait pas la tuer...  
  
Un ptit merci à Miss Tambora qui m'a fait replonger dans le monde magique d'Harry ne me faisant lire ses histoires en premiers.  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldie chez la psy  
  
Psy : Bonjour voldemort  
  
Voldie : appelez moi voldie  
  
Psy : oui mais bien sûr alors voldie pourquoi êtes-vous venu me rencontrer ????  
  
Voldie : Eh bien c'est qu'il faudrait que je contrôle mon envie de tuer.  
  
Psy : oui bien sûr je vois alors tâchons d'en découvrir la cause, racontez- moi votre enfance s.v.p.  
  
Voldie : Et bien je suis né en 1931 à Liverpool. Ma mère, la descendante de Salazar Serpentard, était sorcière et est morte en me donnant naissance. Mon père, un moldu * cracha de mépris * Tom Jedusor l'a abandonné en apprenant la nouvelle. Dès ma naissance, je suis donc allé dans un orphelinat moldu, où je restais à l'année longue jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un hibou de Poudlard.  
  
Psy : vous êtes allé à poudlard ????  
  
Voldie : yep pis j'ai même ouvert la chambre des secrets et réussi à faire renvoyer ce stupide hagrid.  
  
Psy : avez-vous toujours eu autant d'ambition ????  
  
Voldie : je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'ambition je dirais plutôt des obsessions.  
  
Psy : a bon. Lorsque vous étiez à poudlard, vous êtes-vous fait des amis ????  
  
Voldie : eh bien étant donné que j'étais à Serpentard, tous les serpentards étaient mes amis et les autres ( surtout les gryffondors mes ) mes ennemis  
  
Psy : oui bien sur mais aviez vous des amis euh. proche ?????  
  
Voldie : Y'avait ptête un malfoy et ses acolytes qui étaient collants mais j'étais surtout solitaire..  
  
Psy : Un Malfoy ??? Était-ce le père d'un de vos mangemorts ??? Voldie : ouais, il s'appelait grodo Malfoy pis y' était toujours avec Sébastien Crabbe pis Tommy Goyle ( que tout le monde surnommait gorille .)  
  
Psy : eh bien. Mais il y a quelque chose que J'aimerais bien savoir.. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi le nom de voldemort ????  
  
Voldie : j'ai toujours voulu changer de nom pour pouvoir enfin renier celui qui avait abandonné ma mère et moi par le fait même. J'ai commencé à chercher alors que j'étais à l'orphelinat pour finalement le trouver à l'âge de 15 ans. Après avoir tué cette idiote de Mimi, j'ai été un peu plus inspiré, J'ai pris les lettres de mon nom et essayé de faire autre chose avec T O M E L V I S J E D U S O R c'est là que tout m'est apparu comme un flash. JE SUIS TOMVELDOR , il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer de trouver que faire avec TOMVELDORT et c'est là que m'est venu l'idée voldemort, je venais de voler la mort calme et paisible de Mimi pour lui en donner une sanglante et brutale.  
  
Psy : vous êtes très ingénieux (N/A bcp plus que moi ) mais pourquoi avez- vous voulu ouvrir la chambre des secrets et semer la crainte et la discorde parmi les sorciers ???  
  
Voldie : c'était pour moi des obsessions, J'ai toujours voulu me venger de me mon père moldu et de ce qu'il nous avait fait vivre à ma mère et moi. Pour ce faire, j'ai décidé de tuer tous les sorciers issus de familles moldues et ceux qui les protégeaient.  
  
Psy : Donc vous n'arrêterez de tuer que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus que des sorciers de sang pur ???  
  
Voldie : exactement !!  
  
Psy : Je comprends mais votre père était moldu donc que ferez vous votre tour venu ????  
  
Voldie : j'ai encore le temps de trouver une façon.  
  
Psy : vous m'avez dit à un moment donné que vous désiriez devenir immortel, comment comptez-vous y arriver ????  
  
Voldie : a ça et bien c'est un autre problème comme le précédent mais je sûr que je vais y arriver, JE VAICRAI LA MORT !!!!!!!  
  
Psy : Oui bien sur alors c'est sur ce que ce termine notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui, allez-voir notre secrétaire pour votre prochaine rendez- vous. Au revoir voldie.  
  
Voldie : ouais bye bye la psy..  
  
Je tiens à rassurer tous les lecteurs que la psy était protégé par un sort unique et que voldie ne pouvait pas la tuer... 


	2. Les malfoys chez la psy

Voici une autre petite histoire avec des méchants chez la psy, je fais faire une petite série alors si vous avez des idées de personnages, vous me les direz !!!  
  
Un gros merci à tous les gens auquel j'ai fais des petits clins d'?il et aussi un gros gros gros merci à Miss Tambora pour son diagnostic !!!!!  
  
Et non tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais la psy oui !!!!  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!  
  
Les malfoys chez la psy  
  
Psy : Salut tout le monde !!! Wow quelle belle famille réunie *dit sur un ton sarcastique*  
  
Psy : Bon premièrement j'aimerais que tout le monde se présente comme ça on évitera la confusion  
  
Drago : Moi j'suis Drago j'ai 15 ans, je vais à Poudlard et je suis dans les serpentards ( Sans contredit la meilleure maison... )  
  
Lucius : Et bien moi je suis Lucius Malfoy, le père de ce beau gaillard  
  
Psy : hum hum * petit toussotement de ma super psy *  
  
Lucius : * regard oblique * Et je travaille au ministère de la magie.  
  
Grodo : Et moi je suis le grand-père de ce beau gaillard * passe ça main dans les cheveux de Drago* pis je suis allé à Poudlard en même temps que Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous savez, Voldemort * petite musique dramatique *  
  
Psy : Wow !! Super génial !!!! Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours du côté des forces obscures et de la magie noire ?????  
  
Lucius : Il faut bien mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie, non ????  
  
Psy : Oui mais tout de même au risque de vous faire tuer ?????  
  
Lucius : La vie est mortellement ennuyeuse si on ne prend pas de risques.  
  
Psy : Je veux bien mais n'importe quel métier nous apporte des risques. Même le mec qui colle les étiquettes sur les paquets de steak haché chez métro peu se couper et mourir au bout de son sang, il peut même mourir d'asphyxie si on lui colle des étiquettes sur la bouche et les narines !!!!! * petit clin d'?il de la part de l'auteur à Élise et Manue *  
  
Grodo : J'ai absolument rien compris est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?????  
  
Lucius : sans importance !!!  
  
Psy : Ah oui je me demandais Grodo, Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez inculqué des choses aussi méchantes ou ce sont vos parents qui vous ont élevé ainsi ????  
  
Grodo : Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.  
  
Psy : ok. je vois  
  
Lucius : Mais de quoi voulez-vous bien parler ???? Psy : Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole !!!!!!  
  
Drago : On est pas à l'école à ce que je sache.quoi qu'à l'école.  
  
Psy : Non vous êtes dans mon bureau alors.* regard qui voulait tout dire* Bon je reprends si vous ne m'aviez pas coupé la parole, je vous aurai déjà donné votre diagnostic et vous ne seriez plus dans mon bureau alors voici :  
  
Vous avez une préposition aigu dans tous les sens du terme, associée à la rechute virtuellement incompatible avec votre lancement personnel de la vie, tout cela mélangé à l'agrément psychologique dut au fonctionnement intérieur de votre cerveau, ce qui donne une envie mobile de savoir assidûment et sans faïence la direction de vos désirs ( N.D.A. Si vous avez rien compris c'est pas grave, je ne comprends pas encore..)  
  
Grodo, Lucius et Drago : O_O  
  
Psy : Bref, vous êtes des cons, incapables de différencier le bien du mal et que vous ne rechercher que l'argent et le pouvoir, et ce depuis tout plein de génération. Ah oui une dernière petite question, si je vous disais que j'étais Voldemort et que j'avais bu du polynectar, que diriez vous ???  
  
Grodo, Lucius et Drago : pffffff, ouais, ouais, pis j'm'appelle Flipper pis j'vole * autre petit clin de la part de l'auteur mais celui-ci est pour sa super grande s?ur.*  
  
Psy : * retrouve sa forme original ( qui est Voldemort ) * Mouhahahahahahahahaha !!!!!!!  
  
Grodo, Lucius et Drago : arghhhhhhhhhh  
  
Voldie ou psy : AVADA KEDA.  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
  
La prochaine sera sûrement sur Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Siouplait laissez-moi des reviews, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans !!!!!!  
  
En fait oui, je sais, je vais prendre le plus de temps possible entre chaque chaptitre. 


	3. Pettigrow chez la psy

Salut à tous !!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Voici ENFIN le chapitre avec Pettigrow !!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est parce que ça a pris beaucoup de temps à ma psy pour se remettre du violent choc nerveux subi par Voldemort. ;o)  
  
Mais je vous assure que cette fois ci c'est vraiment elle !!!!!  
  
Alors je vous laisse le lire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pettigrow chez la psy  
  
Psy : Bonjour aimerais-tu mieux que je t'appelle Peter ou Pettigrow ?????  
  
Peter : Peter s.v.p., c'est le seul avec lequel on ne peut pas faire de petit jeu de mots méchants.  
  
Psy : ouais mais Petit gros te vas à ravir.. Sinon j'en ai trouvé un avec Peter.  
  
Peter : * commence à suer à grosses gouttes et à ne pas se sentir très bien.*  
  
Psy : * Fait comme si de rein n'était..* et pis t'aime la terre Peter..( n/a Bon je sais c'est poche mais j'avais pas d'idées.)  
  
Peter : * commence à ne pas du tout se sentir bien. *  
  
Psy : As-tu toujours été le petit reject ????  
  
Peter : Je n'ai jamais été reject, je me tenais toujours avec les plus populaires !!!!!  
  
Psy : Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que c'était pour te ridiculiser et te faire paraître encore plus ridicule et pas beau.  
  
Peter : C'est même pas vrai !!!!!! * Pars à brailler comme un bébé *  
  
Psy : * Essaie de le consoler mais elle est pas capable, y'est trop dégueu. *  
  
Psy : * découragée mais elle doit encore toffer une demi-heure pour avoir sa paye *( N/a c'est moi qui aie mis cette condition la mouhahahahahahaha) C'est peut-être pas ça le problème alors. cherchons un peu plus loin. Raconte-moi ton enfance.  
  
Peter : d'accord.snif. et bien les gens dans ma ruelle, ils chantaient :  
  
Pettigrow, t'es rien qu'un ptit gros, Pettigrow, t'es un pas beau Pettigrow, il marche pas ton régime.. Surtout si tu continue de bouffer des bines !!!!!  
  
Psy : Bon ça va, tu es en petit reject et tu le resteras toute ta vie même si t'es pas capable de te faire à l'idée. Mettons que t'a réussi à être célèbre mais pas vraiment à être populaire, y'a une petite différence. Bon tu peux t'en aller de toute façon t'es en cas désespéré. je sens que je vais devenir folle si ça continue comme ça. tant pis pour ma paye !!!!!  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Un gros merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, c'est à dire trois personnes.  
  
Miss Tambora : Tu as eu ta petite participation pour celle-ci. LÂCHE MES FAUTES !!!!! ;o) Si tu veux faire d'autres diagnostics pas de problèmes.  
  
Iorek marie Byrnikson : Merci, contente que tu aimes, ne tant fait pas, le bureau de ma psy est protégé. je sais pas comment Voldie a fait pour rentrer mais c'est de la magie noire alors.  
  
erzebeth-rouge : Ce sont aussi mes bouts préférés. et pis non, j'ai même pas eu besoin de regarder dans un livre.  
  
Le prochain patient de ma super psy, sera Quirell. ressuscité des morts juste pour l'occasion !!!!!!!! 


End file.
